White Day tte, Nani?
by Mikazuki Hikari
Summary: Sebuah wawancara random Author dengan Generation of Miracles. Apa sih White Day itu menurut mereka?


**White Day tte Nani?**

**By : Mikazuki Hikari**

**Disclaimer **: Fujimaki Tadatoshi © dan Terlalu banyak copyright yang dilanggar disini

All Chara belong to Fujimaki Sensei

This Fiction belongs to **Mikazuki Hikari**

No Profit Gained by writing this Fiction

**Rate : **T

**Genre ** : Ga Bergenre Karena ini rendem (readers : GA ADA) **KAYAKNYA **Humor

**Character**: Generation of Miracle (Possible Pairing by Author)

**Featuring **: Author Himself

**Warning **: Shonen-Ai, Male x Male, Author masuk cerita, Garing pake kriuk(pokoknya garing banget (readers : YA)), Alternate Universe (AU), Out of Character (OOC), EYD yang ga sesuai aturan banget(dengan tujuan menghibur)

**Don't Like Don't Read**

I have warned you

.

.

.

A/N : Sebuah Wawancara Kecil-kecilan Author dengan GOM.

Happy White Day

Sign

Marjuki Hikari *kemudian hening* (readers : oh bukan mika yang nulis, pulang aja yuk)

(PS : penampakan wujud author kira-kira seperti pada display picture akun ffn author)

Enjoy!

.

.

.

Alkisah, seekor Author fandom KnB memberanikan diri untuk mewawancarai karakter-karakter ajaib yang ada di Fandom ini mengenai hari White Day yang sedang berlangsung.

**Kise Ryouta White Day**

Author buruk rupa yang kacamatanya sudah separuh patah ini menghampiri seekor(?) makhluk yang tengah merengut ditengah-tengah lapangan. Ya, seorang Kise Ryouta tengah menunggu kekasihnya lewat. Cerita punya cerita, sang pemuda berbulumata panjang ini sedang dicampakkan kekasih nya yang gelap gulita(?) karena lebih memilih buku Mai-channya untuk white day ketimbang dengan dirinya.

"AUTHORCCHIII~~!" Kise ryouta menerjang pemuda separuh idiot itu sampai jatoh ketanah.

"Nganu, s-siapa?" tanya makhluk dekil yang belum mandi saat mengerjakan tulisan ini(readers :ga usah curhat), dengan nada sok ramah dan sok imutnya seperti biasa (Author dekil ini emang coretkadangcoretselalu sok imut (readers : SERAH LU))

"Authorcchi… Aominecchi lebih memilih berguling-guling nakal ria di tempat tidur daripada bernganu(?) denganku" Mika gagal paham dengan kalimat barusan, okeh, ini entah maunya apa, author dekil yang ga tau diri ini pun selalu punya pikiran yang luar binasa(?) ambigu jadi- entah mau diartikan seperti apa juga pasti gagal paham (readers : YA)

"Udah coba apa aja?" tanya si boncel jelek ini penasaran, yang jelas masih gagal paham dengan kata kata "anu".

"Kemarin aku sudah coba telepon dan tanya besok itu hari apa, dan dia bilang hari Sabtu."

"Ya….terus?" ucap anak landak (…..) ini dengan gaya yang tumben cool padahal ga bisa.

"Aku kan abis itu coba serang dengan hanya dibalut apron pink seperti di cerita tambahan sekumpulan homo yang seme-semenya artis itu yang namanya ga bisa di ucapkan disini, tapi Aominecchi malah pergi, hidungnya berdarah pula." Kise merengek dan menjenggut-jenggut rambut pemuda berambut hitam yang semakin pusing dengan deskrip panjang si pemuda berambut kuning ini. Air matanya sudah membanjiri kaos author yang sebenarnya bau ini.

"Ya, terus?"

"P-pingin gitu langsung diserang kek…." Air mukanya berubah seketika.

"Kamu maso juga ya-" (readers : NGACA WOY) Author mempuk-puk kepala sang model sayang. (modus /YA)

"Aku selama sejam ini belum ketemu Aomine-kun jadi-"

"Ya, **NANTI** saya bilang sama dia ya, kamu sabar aja di tengah lapangan begini dulu okay?" sama sekali tidak membantu seperti biasa, sasuga author-san.

"Jadi, kan ceritanya saya disini mau wawancara- kita mulai saja oke? Daripada buang-buang halaman buat kita curhat-curhat nista." Lanjut mika yang sepertinya sudah kembali pada jalan yang benar.

"I-iya…." Kise menyeka air matanya dengan jari telunjuknya, mungkin dengan wawancara ini ia bisa melupakan Aominecchinya.

"Jadi, apa makna White Day buat Kise-kun?" Tanya mika dengan antusias. Kali ini, benar-benar antusias.

"Makna White Day-? Umm… itu- aku b-bisa menghabiskan waktu mesra bersama-" ucapannya terputus.

"Y-ya-?" Mika mengangkat alisnya.

"HUWEE AUTHORCCHI JAHAD-! AKU LAGI GALAU SOAL WHITE DAY SSU-!" Kise memukul-mukul manja sang author yang nampaknya merasa tidak punya dosa sudah bertanya demikian. Author yang satu ini memang coretsangatcoret bodoh.

"K-kalau gitu galau dulu deh, a-aku pergi dulu." Benda ini akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Kise **di TENGAH LAPANGAN** **seorang diri.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Midorima Shintaro White Day**

Author labil kita pun langsung beranjak ke arah kelas kodok hijau berkacamata yang diam-diam unyu. Tau kan siapa? Ya, ga usah dikasih tau juga pasti tau. (readers pulang)

"Tidak ada yang membuat rajutan scarf berwarna pink untuk Takao ya!" belum juga author kita angkat bicara, sang kodok berkacamata langsung

"A-anu-?"

"Sudah kubilang tidak ada!" ucap midorima memastikan author kepo kita yang masih maksa dan niat untuk melakukan wawancara padahal, bicara saja belum.

"O-oke-?" author kita speechless.

"Mau apa kau kesini nodayo?" tanya Midorima dengan sedikit ketus.

"Aku mau wawancara sedikit boleh?" tanya sang manusia ababil ini dengan sedikit gugup namun selalu frontal(?)

"Boleh, tapi harus tidak ada hubungannya dengan Takao ya?!" tukas si hijau dengan tujuan melaknat(?) si dekil.

"Jadi, menurut Midorima-kun(readers : semua aja lu panggil pake embel-embel kun) white day itu apa?"

"Menurutku, white day itu saat aku dan Bakao menghabiskan waktu berdua, kau tahu, kemarin aku dan Takao pergi memancing, dan disana dia dengan manisnya tidak berdaya mengangkat kail karena ikan yang ia tangkap cukup besar. Ahh, dia manis sekali kalau sedang seperti itu. Kau tahu apa lagi? White Day tahun lalu Bakao menyanyikan sebuah lagu untukku, dan kau tahu apa? Yang mengejutkan suaranya mirip sekali dengan Suzuki Tatsuhisanya OLDCODEX-red. White Day dua tahun lalu juga, aku yang memberikan dia hadiah, jadi setiap tahun kami bergantian memberikan hadiah, makanya tahun ini giliranku yang memberikan hadiah, maka dari itu, aku menyelesaikan rajutan ini, kupikir, benda ini cocok kalau dikenakan olehnya, dia akan nampak sangat manis. Bukannya aku suka padanya ya, dan aku ingin menekankan bahwa kami tidak jadian dan tidak ada hubungan khusus diantara kami, umm… walau ciuman pertamaku berhasil dicuri olehnya bukan berarti kami berpacaran ya, jadi jangan salah paham!"

"O-oke…..?" author kita speechless, dan waaw itu jawaban yang sangat panjang dan memakan seratus empat puluh enam kata sendiri, namun manis. Author kita (readers : kamu, enak banget lo 'kita' mulu dari tadi) senyam-senyum sendiri.

"Ya begitulah." Si Tsundere menaikkan kacamatanya.

"Sebelah mana yang tadi katanya ga bahas soal Takao?" tanya Author dengan tujuan menzalimi(?) si Tsundere.

"PERGI!"

Akhirnya author labil semi laknat kita diusir lagi.

.

.

.

**Murasakibara Atsushi White Day**

"Pergi kau author jelek, aku sedang tidak bisa diganggu." Ucap si jangkung menghardik belalang sembah(?) yang baru saja menampakkan batang hidungnya di hadapan wajahnya.

"Tapi kan aku baru dat-"

"PERGI KAU BELALANG SEMBAH!"

"A-aa-" Dia kaget. jujur aja kaget, mendadak deskrip alaynya barusan langsung dipakai untuk memunahkan keberadaannya dari muka bumi ini. (readers : lebay nyedh)

"Serius, aku mau wawancara bentar aja kok…." Ucap mika sambil menodongkan sebungkus umaibou limited edition yang gambarnya melost (melody stock, ini nama duetnya Amatsuki sama Hashiyan (readers : YA)) kepada si pria jangkung yang pernah main iklan shampoo L'Oreal ini.

"Wuaah itu rasa keju yang limited edition itu ya!" Murasakibara konsen pada sogokan Mika yang nampaknya berhasil ini, walau pada dasarnya kalau Mika sampai kebenaran punya juga ga akan rela dikasih (sesi curhat fans yang ga kunjung dinotis biasnya)

"J-jadi apa White Day itu menurutmu?" tanya Mika.

"White Day itu saat dimana aku dan Himuro makan cake lezat yang kami buat berdua." Ya, sesuai dugan, tidak akan jauh dari makanan, setidaknya romantis, ga kayak White Day milik author sendiri (readers : CURHAT MELE? GA AUS?)

"Setelah itu apa lagi?" Authornya ngelunjak karena merasa sudah bisa menjinakkan(?) seekor Titan raksasa yang lolos dari fandom sebelah (…)

"Aku biasanya sih kencan sama Himuro, udah gitu menghabiskan malam berdua dimana aku menghias tubuh Himuro dengan whip cream dan dengan bebas bisa menjilatinya sepenuh hati terutama di ba-" Tangan sang author labil menekap mulut sang titan, yang lama kelamaan melanjutkan adegan yang nampak seperti pada visual novel homo dengan kumpulan butler-butler homo yang dinistai tuannya sendiri, dan bisa merubah rating fic ini sendiri dan malahan akhirnya nanti Mika bikin fic BDSM lagi (readers : JANGAN)

"S-sudah ya-?" sang author labil malah membayangkan dirinya pada posisi Himuro (WOY)

"Yaaaaah…..masih ada lagi padahal…." Dan si Titan malah masih kepingin curhat.

"Nanti yang lain ga keburu….." Author menodongkan umaibou limited edition yang entah dari mana author bisa punya banyak banget.

"Nanti lagi yaaa~?"

"GAA!" Mika kabur dengan segala nistanya.

.

.

.

**Aomine Daiki White Day**

YUP!

YUP! 

DAN YUP! (readers : APAAN?)

KYAAH~ (readers : WOY)

Dengan kecepatan cahaya, author tercoretcintacoret kita ini langsung menerjang pria gelap gulita yang tampannya ga ada obatnya dan suaranya smexeh (SUWAJUUN~ /YA) yang selalu diidam-idamkan author bego ini, pokoknya pemuda kita yang satu ini luar biasa sekali (readers pulang, authornya kebanyakan curhat dan fetishnya kumadh)

"KANDAAAAA~" ucapan rendem keluar dari bibir jeding si anak bau yang rambutnya masih awud-awudan karena masih belum kunjung mandi juga dari pagi.

Alhasilnya tidak ada yang menoleh, karena yaa, di sekolah ini tidak ada seorang pun yang bernama Kanda, mungkin Edi Prijatno atau Sukonto Legowo—jangan disambung bacanya—ada di sekolah ini, tapi kalau Kanda, sudah pasti tidak ada.

"Aomine-kun~" Pemuda alay kita mensnagel-snagel gusyu(?) ikemen favorite nomer satunya(readers : UDAH) selain Hanamiya Makoto dan Nijimura Shuuzo dan berusaha untuk bertanya pertanyan yang sedari tadi sudah ia tanyakan pada manusia-manusia warna-warni lainnya.

"Hnn?" Pemuda bersurai indigo ini menaikkan alisnya, obsidian biru teduh itu menoleh pada benda kusam, yang nampaknya hina, dengan susu kotak yang sedotannya masih bersarang di mulutnya.

'Kyaah dia tamvan sekali' Okeh, abaikan ini.

"A-anu- aku- aku- aku suka Aomine-kun."

.

.

.

.

-=Ulang=-

Adegan tadi belum lulus sensor dan lupa dan kayaknya sengaja ga di cut sama si bau ini.

"Menurut Aomine-kun, White day itu apa?" tanya Mika.

"White day itu, waktu aku menghabiskan waktu bersama Tetsu di rumahnya." Di tengah lapangan terdengar bunyi kokoro yang hancur dan ditiup angin yang mendadak muncul.

"Woy, itu nanti aja, disini maunya mika adanya AoKise…"

"Tapi aku ga bisa milih antara mereka berdua, habis manis sih." Rupanya author menulis ini untuk menghindari fanwar yang mungkin saja terjadi setelah membaca fic ini, peace QAQA.

'Pilih aqyu aja—' tolong abaikan ini.

"Tapi kata Kise, dia kangen tuh….." ucap Mika meluruskan kembali fic miliknya yang mulai belok. Akhirnya kata-kata ini yang keluar dari mulut benda ini.

"Anak itu…." Aomine lari dan pergi mencari Kise. Oke dia keren.

Dan Mika, ga jadi wawancara Aomine karena kebanyakan Alayan.

.

.

.

**Akashi Seijuuro White Day**

Author spartan kita akhirnya sampai ke tahap yang paling ekstrim namun paling nikmat, tapi kadang bisa jadi unyu karena beliau(?) manis kalau lagi merona.

Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan UkeshiOHOK Akashi Seijuuro-sama kita.

Author memberanikan diri mendekat pada sang setan gunting yang sedang asik dengan papan shoginya. Dengan gaya layaknya sebuah game dengan angle First Person Shooting Game, Mika mengendap-endap mendekat pada sang emperor tanpa membuat suara sedikit pun.

"Mau wawancara ya?" 

DEG!

Jantung anak itu berdegup kencang, kakinya gemetar. Tak Kuasa Mika menahan beban tubuhnya karena kharisma dari sang emperor. Sang emperor pun berjalan mendekat dengan senyum manis yang merekah pada bibir merahnya.

Akashi mendekatkan wajahnya pada anak yang tengah menutup-

-=Ulang=-

Mika jadi keasikan buat fic ala-ala Chara x OC dan lupa dengan style bahasanya.

"Anu, Akashi-kun, menurut Akashi-kun, White Day itu apa?" Author kita memberanikan diri bertanya pada Shi (readers : siapa?)

"Waktu dimana aku bisa memanja Tetsuya dan membuat dia meneriakkan namaku diatas kasur." Ucapnya dengan bangga dan rupawan.

"Dengan Senpai gimana?" tanya Mika memancing sesuatu yang sangat disukai oleh mika dari diri OOC UkeshiOHOK Akashi.

"A-aah anuuu…. Umm…. Shuu- anuuu itu aaaaa….." wajahnya merona.

"Bagaimana dengan senpie(?)?" Mika menaikkan alisnya.

"Anu…. A-A-chan belum buat apa-apa untuk Shuu, tadinya- A-chan mau buat kue coklat buat Shuu, tapi A-chan ga yakin, n-nanti Mika bantu A-A-chan ya-?" Akashi menunjukkan wajahnya yang merona.

"….." Mika hanya bisa menikmati betapa manisnya UkeshiOHOK Akashi saat ini.

"Iya kan mau?" Akashi meremat jumbai lengan baju Mika.

"Mau ya?" mata anak itu memelas meyakinkan Author kita untuk mau membantunya. Author kita menahan mimisannya dan tidak menjawab.

"Nee, mau yaaa?"

"I-iya, a-aku pulang dulu….." Mika menyumbat hidungnya yang sudah hampir tak terbendung itu.

"ATAU TIDAK KAU KUBUNUH!" Akashi langsung keluar dari Alter Egonya dan menodongkan gunting merah ke arah author bau kita.

"I-iyaaa!" Mika akhirnya pergi daripada jadi bulan-bulanan gunting sang emperor, kalu jadi bulan-bulanan umm- anu—itu-(readers : UDAH)

.

.

.

**Nijimura Shuuzo White Day**

"Seeeeenpiiiieee~" Author kita yang satu ini langsung menerjang tubuh Shuuzo dengan riang.(readers : YA)

"Senpie~ menurut senpie White Day itu apa?"

"Ummm, aku tidak tahu, kira-kira ya, mungkin saat aku menghabiskan waktu dengan Haizaki, ya- kau tau- begitu…" bunyi kokoro retak lainnya terdengar dari arah Ukeshi.

"Akashi-kun bagaimana?" Author kita berusaha menolong Shi(?) kesayangan kita yang baru saja remuk hatinya.

"Kalau itu siih…. Ummmm…" Nijimura menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

'Mending sama aqyu aja' Lagi-lagi ini, tolong diabaikan.

"Itu sih, umm…. Ya, kau tahu, aku masih bingung soal dia, tapi, aku suka dia kok."

"Kalau aku senpai~?" tolong cepat dibuang.

Nijimura Shuuzo, dengan segala ketampanannya pergi meninggalkan onggok remah gorengan yang mulai rusak ini.

.

.

.

**Kuroko Tetsuya White Day**

Pada akhirnya(readers : kapan selesai? Kami sudah muak /hening), kita tiba di manusia ajaib terakhir. Seorang malaikat unyu yang lepas dari kayangan. Kulit putihnya pun membuat author baru yang baru saja menyelesaikan sarapannya di salah satu restoran cepat saji –sebut saja Mc Donald (readers : WOY)- seorang diri karena tak ada yang menemani (readers : UDAH MIK) ini iri.

"Tetchu~!" lagi-lagi tidak ada yang menengok karena merasa ga ada yang namanya Tetchu di seluruh alam jagad raya buatan-semi minjem- fiction ini.

"Kuroko-kun~" ucap author bantet kita yang lagi-lagi sok akrab.

"Eh, dimana?" Mika sok-sokan supaya mirip adegan di anime aslinya (mika dibuang readers kelaut)

"Aku disini." Ucapnya dengan ekspresi datarnya yang menggemaskan.

"Oh!" lagi-lagi kesotoyan benda ini muncul.

"Jadi gini, mika mau nanya nih Tetsu~" (readers : GELI MIK! GELI)

"Kamu mau nanya apa?" ucap Tetsuya yang asik dengan vanilla shake miliknya.

KYAAA MIKA SAMA TETSU MAIN AKU KAMU. Lama-lama fic ini di delete langsung sama website fanficnya.

"Jadi bagaimana rasanya menjadi seme selama menjadi Kannazuki Iku, Tetsu-san?" lagi-lagi pertanyaan yang melenceng.

"Kamu mau bertanya padaku atau seiyuuku?" yang untungnya ditanggapi serius sama makhluk unyu yang masih berdiri statis di hadapan sang author.

"Oke, serius. White Day itu, menurut kamu apa sih?" mika mencoba tersenyum dan mengembalikan kewarasan dan keabsahan sebuah fanfiction yang sesungguhnya.

"White Day itu, waktu aku mengajak jalan-jalan nigou dan bersenang-senang dengan anjing kesayanganku itu." Tetsuya mengangguk pertanda setuju.

"Ummm- itu ga salah? Anu—maksudnya itu, kamu baru saja mematahkan hati beberapa orang yang suaranya baru saja ke dengaran nampaknya dari arah Aomine, Dedeshi (readers : SIAPA LAGI), ekhem, maksudnya Akashi, dan Kagami, yang entah kenapa lupa di wawancara sama mika, juga possible seme kamu yang lainnya loh, kayak Hanamiya gitu (EY).

"Ya, seperti Aomine-kun gitu ya? Iya dia sering memaksaku untuk melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak di atas tempat tidur, kadang berdua bersama Kise-kun juga. Kalau Akashi-kun, aku tidak bisa membantahnya (WOGH), kalau Kagami-kun sih, itu harus aku yang mulai duluan.

Author kita mendadak iri, tapi juga terkejut, tapi juga senyum-senyum sendiri. Rupanya, Tetsu itu laku keras(?) ya dikalangan karakter-karakter yang ada~ maklum, ultimate uke (ya aja).

"O-oke, terimakasih waktunya Tetsu-kun, semoga harimu menyenangkan~" panggilannya berubah lagi.

"Sama-sama." Tetsu membungkuk dengan sopannya. Sebenarnya, ingin sekali mika ngarungin yang satu ini terus buat mainan dikala bosan.(pukulan )

.

.

.

Sekian wawancara ga jelas author laknat ini dengan GOM, mungkin tahun depan ada wawancara lainnya dengan karakter Kuroko no Basuke lainnya.

Sore jaa~

Mata nee~

_~FIN~_


End file.
